Pirates and Princesses
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Bella is in kindergarten and is sitting all by herself. Edward comes to see if she wants to play with him. My first shot at younger versions of them, so it might not be amazing. Re-posted it. I had to fix something. Lost all my stats though :


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a pink iPod and a pair of abnormally large glasses. Twilight however, that is not mine.**

_**Soon enough you'll hear the blacktop calling your name. Every day, your life will never be the same. I am a pirate, you are a princess, we could sail the seven seas. - I am a Pirate, You are a Princess; PlayRadioPlay!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

A small five year old sat on the kindergarten playground, next to a tree, far away from the other children. She stared at the grass and tried her very best not to cry. The other little girls had told her that she couldn't play with them.

"But I didn't do anything! Can't I please play with you?" She asked softly, her lip pouting out in anticipation for a cry.

"No! We don't like you." The leader of the vicious pack, Lauren said. She stood with her hands on her hips and the other girls followed her lead. They all glared at her.

With one last look, she turned and walked away from the girls and went to take a seat by herself.

She watched the the children run around screaming and laughing. They climbed all over the jungle gym and swung on the swings. She could see a group of children playing hide and seek and longed to go and join them. She stayed where she was though, she knew she was not welcome.

A group of boys ran around holding big, long sticks and she decided to watch them.

"Ah! Ya! Huh-ya!" The yelled as they hid against each other's sticks.

One little boy with copper hair that fell into his eyes glanced over at her. She looked away, ashamed at intruding their game with her eyes but when she looked back he was still watching her. He quickly set down his stick and ran over to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Bella." She whispered.

"I'm Edward. How come you're sitting by yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not 'llowed to play with the other girls." She admitted.

He hmphed.

"Well that's a bummer. How come?"

"They don't like me."

"Why? You seem pretty nice to me."

Bella just shrugged.

"You wanna come play with me and my friends?" Edward asked.

"I can't. You have cooties." Bella said, scrunching up her face in a disgusted look. She couldn't play with _boys!_

Edward stuck out his chest like Peter Pan.

"_I_don't got cooties! My daddy put me under special surg'ry and got rid of all of 'em."

Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"They can _do_ that?" She gasped.

Edward nodded.

"My daddy's a doctor, he can do anything."

"Wow!"

"Yup, I know. I was scared 'cause I didn't wanna get any cooties from the girls or have any myself, like my brother, Emmett, said, so I told my daddy and he got rid of all of the cooties and gave me special med'cine so that I couldn't get 'em from anyone else."

"Did it hurt?" Bella whispered.

"Nope! I didn't feel a thing! My daddy said that's 'cause I'm brave." Edward boasted.

"You must be _really_brave. I've never had surg'ry before."

Edward grinned in pride.

"So you wanna play, or not?"

"Sure."

Edward got up and held out his hand for Bella to hold on to. She reached up and clasped it with her's and he helped her up.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"You're welcome!"

Edward led her over the boys who were still playing with their sticks.

"Hey, Bella's gonna play with us!" He announced.

"But she's a _girl!_" One of the boys pointed out.

"So?"

"She's got cooties!" Another stated.

"No, she doesn't. I touched her hand and whenever I touch a girl she looses all of her cooties 'cause my daddy got rid of mine. I have magic anti-cootie med'cine in my blood."

"That's a lie!" Someone shouted.

"No, it's not!" Edward insisted. "You can even ask my daddy! He's a doctor."

"Yeah, well my mom's a lawyer and she can sue you!"

Bella began to walk away, and head back to her tree but Edward ran up to her.

"Where ya goin'? Come and play with us." He said.

"They don't want me to."

"So? Do it anyway. You can do whatever you want. C'mon, I wanna play with you."

"Okay..." Bella gave in.

They walked back over to the group of boys.

"You guys are gonna let Bella play with us," Edward demanded. "Or else I'll tell Mrs. Turmen that you're being 'sclusive."

The boys sighed and gave in.

"_Fine._"

"What are you playing?" Bella asked. It was the first time she had spoken in front of the other boys.

"Pirates!" Edward grinned.

Bella looked down at her pink shoe clad feet.

"I can't be a pirate. Pirates are boys." She said sadly.

Edward scrunched up his face in thought, trying to figure out what Bella could be. His face suddenly lit up and he smiled.

"How 'bout you be a princess? I'll be a good pirate saving you from the bad pirates, and I'll return you to your kingdom!"

Bella grinned. She liked princesses.

"Okay!"

Edward picked up his stick and began fighting the boys again. Each time they advanced towards Bella, he would fight them off, keeping them away from her. Occasionally he would turn around and smile at her before going back to waving his stick frantically again.

When the bell rang, ending recess, Edward dropped his stick and walked beside Bella, as they headed towards the classroom.

"Thanks for letting me play with you." She said quietly.

Edward grinned crookedly at her.

"You're welcome! Hey, I'll race you to the door!"

Bella smiled and took off before he could even say, 'Go'.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What did you think? Please review, I love hearing feedback! I'll be updating Everything We Had really really soon, I'm almost done with the next chapter, just not quite. Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
